Fairy Tale
by SparksJSH
Summary: When Ashley falls victim to Astronema's Sleep Monster, can Andros save her?


Fairy Tale

_**Disclaimer: **Saban owns the Rangers. I don't know who if anyone actually owns the basic fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty but it isn't me.   
**Author's note: This** fic came about from a Challenge Ghost Knight posted on the Youth Center Message Board. I couldn't resist giving it a try. Hope you like it. It takes place during the early part of PRiS, before they discover Zhane._

### Fairy Tale  
by: Jennifer Hart

"…And the Prince entered the room where Sleeping Beauty was deep in slumber. He immediately fell in love with her. Remembering what the bard on the road had told him, the Prince leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips." Ashley Hammond smiled as the twenty small children leaned in a little closer, totally engrossed in the story. It didn't escape her notice that Andros seemed equally enthralled while listening it the fairy tale. 

With a slight twinkle in her eye, she continued her story. "No sooner had the Prince kissed the Sleeping Princess, then her eyes began to flutter and she awoke. Smiling up at him, she told him that she remembered what she had been told and that since he was able to awaken her, he must be the prince she was destined to love. As the young couple began to talk, the rest of the kingdom began to waken as well. That very afternoon, the Prince and Princess were married. They lived happily ever after." 

The kids applauded and then ran off to the next activity. Ashley blushed when she saw that Andros was staring at her, a soft smile on his lips. He took her hand as they walked away from the pavilion. They were supposed to meet the other Rangers at the Surf Spot when they completed their duties for the Children's Festival. "You're good with children." 

Ashley smiled and blushed deeper. "Thanks. I like kids. They still believe in fairy tales. They believe the prince will always ride in on a white horse, save the princess, and carry her off into the sunset where they will live happily ever after." 

Andros stopped and turned to face her, his eyebrow raised in question. "Are you saying you don't?" 

The pretty teen in the white summer sweater and yellow shorts frowned. "I don't know. I sort of do; I mean as Rangers, we ride in and save the day but I don't know…" 

"What? Astronema hasn't defeated us yet." Although she had been trying hard the last few weeks. It seemed they barely finished one battle before they were called to the next one. It was a wonder they had able to participate in the Children's Day in the Park at all. 

Ashley sighed. "I know but I haven't seen too many guys on white horses around here. Besides, she may not have defeated us but we haven't defeated her either. I guess it just seems like there is always one more monster to battle. 

" As if to prove her right, a monster materialized in front of them. He was tall and ugly and carried an evil looking blade in his hand. "Hello, Rangers. Can I join the fun?" 

Andros and Ashley immediately assumed a defensive stance. "You just ruined all the fun." Andros informed him as Ashley alerted the other rangers via the communicator. 

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to create some more." The monster fired a ray of energy from his eyes, sending the Red and Yellow Rangers tumbling in separate directions. 

Looking around to make sure no one could see them, Andros nodded to Ashley. "Let's Rocket." They two keyed in the code 3 3 5 and entered, completing the morphing sequence. Now morphed, the two rangers pulled out their Astroblasters and fired on the monster who remained unfazed. 

The other three Rangers joined them just as the monster rushed Ashley, catching her in the chest with his blade. The Yellow Ranger collapsed to the ground and lay there unmoving. Andros rushed to her side as Cassie, T. J. and Carlos shielded them from the monster. 

"Ashley! Please be okay." To his immense relief, his friend moved but was too weak to rise. He looked back to see how his friends were doing against the monster. He was surprised to see the monster disappear, seemingly satisfied that he took out one Ranger. 

With the immediate threat gone, all the Rangers gathered around their injured teammate. Andros gathered her up in his arms. "Let's get her to the Megaship." 

"I'm okay, Andros. Relax." Ashley tried to reassure him but her voice was so small and weak that it offered no reassurances. 

* * *

On the Megaship, Andros carried her to the medical bay and set her on the exam bed. They all powered down except for Ashley. Her powersuit would speed her healing. They did remove her helmet. Her face was pale and her dark eyes full of pain. 

Alpha ran a scanner over her body. "Good news, Rangers. I can find no signs of permanent damage. Ashley will be fine." 

"I told you so." Ashley frowned. She hated that everyone was standing over her with worried faces. I t made her feel like a weak link in the team. She sat up, determined not to let them see that the world spun dizzily for her as she did so. They protested anyway. She forced a smile to let them know she was all right. 

"Guys, you heard Alpha; I'm fine. You should all go on down to the Surf Spot like we had planned. If it will make you all feel better, I'll stay up here and rest. But there is really no reason for you all to stay up here and watch me like I'm going to break in two." 

The others reluctantly agreed except for Andros. He was moving a chair near her bed, apparently prepared to stay behind. Ashley stood, pushing him toward the door before he could sit down. "That includes you, Andros. Go, all of you. I promise; I'm going straight to my room and straight to bed. Scout's honor." 

Andros frowned. "What's a scout?" 

T. J. laughed. He respected Ashley's desire to be left alone and since Alpha had agreed she was all right, saw no harm in granting her wish. "I'll explain, Andros. Come on, gang, let's go. Ashley needs her beauty rest." 

Ashley mouthed a silent thank you to T. J. as her four friends left out. She appreciated their concern but hated feeling like she had to have them protect her all the time. Though she often wished she could be the princess in a fairy tale, she wasn't didn't like to be the helpless female. Now if Andros could be her prince that came riding in to save the day, then it might be another story. 

"How are you feeling, Ashley?" Alpha asked her. 

"Much better. I'm going to my room and going to bed." 

"Good idea. Let me know if you need me." 

Ashley promised and powered down. Almost immediately a heavy lethargy weighed her down. Ignoring it, she continued down the corridor to her room. No sooner had she step into her bedroom when her strength left her completely and darkness closed over her. Her body folded neatly to the floor as if she were a puppet and the puppeteer had dropped the strings holding her up. 

* * *

"Okay, gang, here's your food. Enjoy." Adelle set the plates of burgers and fries in front of them and moved off to help other customers. Cassie, T. J. and Carlos dug right in but Andros just sat there lost in thought, worried about Ashley. Cassie noticed and touched his arm. 

"Andros, she's fine. You heard Alpha." 

The Red Ranger shrugged. "I just can't help but think something is very wrong. I'm going to go somewhere private real quick and call and check on her." 

The other three let him go. They knew he wouldn't relax until he knew for sure that she was okay. He stepped to corner where it was safe to use his communicator. "Ashley, this is Andros, come in." He waited but received no reply. Frowning, he tried again with the same result. Growing increasingly more worried, Andros tried a new tactic. "Alpha, DECA, this is Andros, come in." 

"Go ahead, Andros." Alpha answered him immediately. 

"Alpha, I tried to contact Ashley but she wouldn't answer. Is everything okay?"  
"Sensors show she is fine. She's asleep though, so she probably didn't hear you call. Stop worrying, Andros and have fun." 

Only somewhat appeased, Andros signed off and rejoined the others. He repeated Alpha's message and picked up his burger. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, however. By the time he had eaten only half his food, he could no longer deny his fears. 

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm going back to the Megaship. I know Alpha said she's fine but I won't relax until I check for myself. I'll see you later." 

T. J. watched him leave and laughed. "The boy has it bad." 

* * *

Once back at the ship, Andros looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was just as it was when they had left. "DECA, where is Ashley?"  
"ASHLEY IS IN HER ROOM." 

Andros nodded. If Alpha was right and Ashley was simply asleep, she was going to be mad at him for waking her up. Oh, how he hoped Alpha was right. He had never been more willing to have the pretty Yellow Ranger furious at him for checking up on her. 

He knocked softly on her door but heard nothing inside. He knocked louder but still received no answer. He frowned. Ashley was not that heavy a sleeper. Something was definitely wrong. 

"DECA, override the lock and open the door." 

DECA complied and the door slid open. Andros' heart pounded when he saw her crumpled on the floor. He gently pulled her into his arms but she made no response to his moving her. "Ashley, wake up!" 

Standing up, he ran to the medical baby with her in his arms. At the same time, he called for Alpha to meet him there. He pushed all other thoughts but his concern for her health and safety from his mind. 

By the time Alpha made it to the medical bay, Andros had Ashley on the exam bed and was running the scanner over her. The Yellow Ranger lay there peacefully still in deep slumber. Andros looked at the robot, his eyes wide with fear. "Alpha, something is wrong with this scanner." 

Alpha took the scanner from him and looked at he results. "Andros, according to this, Ashley is merely asleep." 

"I know, that's why I say something I wrong with it. If Ashley was just asleep I should be able to wake her up but I can't. We have to do something." 

"Oh, dear." Alpha tried several things that should have made her immediately wake up but nothing worked. 

Suddenly Cassie, T. J. and Carlos rushed in. They had returned to the ship and had been alarmed to discover that Andros and Ashley were in the medical bay. "What happened?"  
"She's asleep but we can't wake her up. It has to go back to what that monster did to her. Come on, we have to find out what we can about him." 

Andros practically dove for the computer and began punching in a description. The others moved to other consoles to help. Cassie was the first to find something but the news was not good. "Guys, look at this. He is apparently Sleepmonster. If he hits you with his Sleep Blade, it sends you into a deep and permanent sleep." 

Carlos frowned. "But she was fine when we left. Why did it take so long?" 

"Her suit must have initially protected her. It just weakened her until she powered down and then hit her full force." T. J. offered as an explanation. 

"Forget that." Andros looked back at Ashley. "How do we help her? What will counter the effects?" 

Cassie bit her lip and looked up. "According to this, there is no cure." 

* * *

Astronema pranced proudly around the throne room. An evil smile lit up her face as she toyed with the end of her blue hair. "So, Sleep monster managed to bring down one of the Power Pests. With the Yellow Ranger taking a permanent nap, it shouldn't be that hard to defeat the others." 

Ecliptor stood beside her. "My Princess, what do you wish me to do?" 

Astronema turned her back to him, a long fingertip at her lip. "Send Sleepmonster back down. They'll be distracted right now with worry over their friend. They won't stand a chance. Rangers, you are mine." 

* * *

Andros stared into Ashley's peaceful, sleeping face. He brushed a strand of chestnut colored hair from out of her face. He couldn't believe it would end like this. There had to be something they could do. He looked back at Alpha. "You're sure that she's in no danger?" 

"Yes, Andros. Except for her being asleep, she is completely okay. Don't worry, Andros, DECA and I are scanning all available databanks to try to find someway to wake her up." 

Andros smiled wanly, barely taking his eyes off Ashley. "Thanks, Alpha. Let me know as soon as you find something." 

Cassie placed a comforting hand on Andros' shoulder. She had already sent T. J. and Carlos off to get some rest but she had a feeling she'd have a harder time with Andros. "Andros, why don't you get some rest. None of us will do Ashley any good if we are exhausted." 

"You go ahead, Cassie. I just want to sit with her for a little while." 

Cassie nodded. "Okay. Andros, if there is anyway to get her back we will find it." 

"I know." Andros waited until he was alone before he stroked her cheek. "Ashley, you have to be okay. I don't know what we'd do if we lost you." He frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't know what _I'd_ do if I lost you. Please, wake up." 

The alarms began blazing. Andros gave Ashley one last look before running to join the others. When he reached the jumpchutes, Cassie told him that Sleepmonster had reappeared in Angel Grove. After a cautionary reminder to avoid his blade, Andros cried out, "Let's Rocket!" 

* * *

The four morphed teens appeared in Angel Grove Park less than five feet from Sleepmonster. The monster shot his eye lasers at them but they easily dodged them. He laughed at them. "Where's your friend, Rangers? Taking a nap? Don't worry, you'll join her in dreamland real soon." 

Andros withdrew his Astroblaster and leveled it on the monster. "You are going to pay for what you've done." 

All the Rangers fired the Astroblasters. Sleepmonster fell hard but the Rangers knew better than to relax. Sure enough, Astronema's satilasers bathed him in green light causing him to grow several times his normal size. The Rangers looked at each other. They knew they were in trouble without Ashley. Andros called on the wrist control for the Delta Megazord. It was operated by remote and they wouldn't need Ashley for it. 

In no time at all the Delta Megazord had reduced the Sleepmonster to rubble. Andros felt no joy in defeating the monster. Destroying Astronema's latest creation wouldn't bring Ashley back. Cassie, T. J. and Carlos surrounded him. They felt the same empty, hollow victory that Andros was feeling. Carlos touched his arm. "Come on, let's go back to the ship." 

* * *

Andros slumped in the chair next to Ashley's bed. She still seemed so peaceful, as if she would awaken any minute. She looked for all the world how he had pictured Sleeping Beauty as he had listened to her tell the story to the kids in the park. Hadn't she told them that it had been her favorite fairy tale when she was growing up? He took a deep breath. 

"Once there was a King and Queen and they wanted a child more than anything in the world. When they finally had a baby girl they were happier than they had ever been." Andros began the story the same way that he remembered Ashley telling it. As he continued the story, a couple of tears ran down his cheeks. 

Cassie, T. J. and Carlos came in at one point but ducked out of sight before Andros could see them. They knew it was wrong of them to eavesdrop on their friend but couldn't resist. It was so touching listening to him recount a fairy tale that he'd probably only heard once before. Cassie felt tears of her own welling up in her eyes. 

"…But as the Prince approached the castle, the briars turned to flowers allowing him to easily enter the castle. He searched through the castle until he found the stairs leading to the tower room. And the Prince entered the room where Sleeping Beauty was deep in slumber. He immediately fell in love with her. Remembering what the bard on the road had told him, the Prince leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips." He wiped the tears from his face and suddenly drew in his breath sharply. Was it possible? No, it couldn't be that simple. But they had tried everything else with no success. His heart beating wildly, he stood and leaned over her. His lips brushed against hers hesitantly at first and then with an intensity he had never before experienced. 

Andros then rested his head on her forehead, breathing hard. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping with his whole being that it would work. "Andros?" 

His eyes opened wide as he recognized the soft feminine voice. Straightening up he saw with delight that her eyes were open. "You're awake." 

Ashley blinked and looked at him confused. "Did you just kiss me?" 

Andros blushed and bit his lower lip. "Umm, yes." 

Sitting up and stretching, Ashley looked around. "I missed something, didn't I?" 

"What do you remember?" 

"We were talking about fairy tales in the park. A monster attacked us. After that everything gets fuzzy. I have a feeling I'm going to regret missing out on what happened after that." Ashley smiled. 

"Maybe." Andros grinned. "Do you remember what you told me about kids and fairy tales?" 

Ashley thought hard. "That they believed the Prince will always ride in on a white horse, save the Princess and carry her off into the sunset where they will live happily ever after?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why? What does that have to do with what happened?"  
He swung her up in his arms. Cassie, T. J. and Carlos had been shocked when Andros had kissed their friend but overjoyed when she woke up. Delighted that Ashley was okay, they watched in amusement as Andros carried her out of the medical bay. They followed at a discreet distance as he made his way to the Jumpchutes, carrying a mildly protesting Ashley. 

He jumped through the chute, Ashley still in his arms. A second later the two were on his Galaxy Glider heading in the same direction as the sun. Ashley laughed. "Andros, what are you doing?" 

"Well, I don't have a white horse but I do have a Red Galaxy Glider. I rode in to save the Princess and now I'm carrying her off into the sunset." 

Ashley was truly touched. She had never seen him act so open in all the time she had known him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "And now we'll live happily ever after."   
  


[][1]  
  


   [1]: index.html



End file.
